EL ULTIMO BESO
by Dunkelheit
Summary: Durante siglos Edward Cullen ha buscando a la gitana de la que se había enamorado a través de los años la había vuelto a encontrar y la había perdido incapaz de protegerla Ahora Edward está decidido a que el destino los separe nuevamente.


Adaptación

El Último Beso

Durante siglos, **Edward** **Cullen** ha buscando a la gitana rusa de la que se había enamorado la primera vez que sus ojos se habían encontrado. A través de los años, la había vuelto a encontrar en tres oportunidades, y las tres veces la había perdido, cuando la muerte lo había apartado de ella, incapaz de protegerla.

Ahora, por fin, treinta años después de su última encarnación, la ha encontrado otra vez. Esta vez **Edward** está decidido a no permitir que el destino los separe nuevamente, y a reclamarla para toda la eternidad.

CAPÍTULO 01

_En algún lugar de Colorado._

_¡Es tiempo de actuar!_

Las mariposas se arremolinaron en el estómago de Isabella Swan mientras descendía de la _limousine,_ siempre pendiente de su falda larga. Lo último que quería era aterrizar ignominiosamente en el suelo al momento mismo de llegar. Aferrándose a su bolso de mano, cerró la puerta. Dio un paso al costado y observó cómo el coche arrancaba con fuerza, preguntándose si no debería correr tras él, saltar adentro y volverse al aeropuerto.

No iba a pasar por ello otra vez; además, no tenía doscientos dólares.

No, se trataba de algo que quería hacer. Con un demonio; _lo haría_. Pagaba sus impuestos, era una buena persona, mantenía al día sus cuentas, conservaba un techo sobre su cabeza… y tendría relaciones sexuales con un desconocido.

Pero no necesariamente en ese orden.

Después de asegurarse de que su media máscara todavía le cubriera la cara, enderezó su columna vertebral y se pasó las palmas húmedas sobre el ajustado vestido de noche. De pie ante el espejo del hotel donde se había alojado al aterrizar en Denver la noche anterior, había considerado cuidadosamente su decisión de ponerse ese vestido de Vera Wang tan pegado al cuerpo. En ese instante, habiendo dejado el dudoso santuario de su coche alquilado, deseó haberse puesto el vestido pantalón de seda que había elegido primero. Por lo menos, escondía más defectos que el vestido.

Un Rolls Royce se detuvo en el camino e Isabella observó a la mujer que salió del coche. Una brillante media máscara dorada ocultaba su cara, pero no su pelo rojo ni el perfecto vestido negro de Versace. Era obvio que la recién llegada no llevaba nada debajo.

Sí, había escogido bien, aunque un poco modestamente, en contraste. Además, ¿quién llevaría puesto un vestido pantalón, aunque fuera un Dior original, cuando iba a una fiesta para seducir a un total desconocido?

El Rolls se alejó y un Audi plateado tomó su lugar mientras ella reprimía una risa nerviosa. Para eso era que todos ellos estaban allí. Sexo. Y a montones.

Acomodó más apretadamente su delicado chal alrededor de sus hombros y aspiró profundamente. Restregándose una mano sobre el estómago, recogió su falda y subió los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal.

La casa parecía un castillo inglés, aunque hacía gala de una multitud de ventanas iluminadas con vista a la calle curvada. La decoración externa era discreta, y una abundancia de rosas lozanas, gardenias y pensamientos añadían un toque de color a la severa piedra gris de la casa. Iluminada por el parpadeo de las antorchas estilo tiki, se veía cálida y acogedora.

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada, un hombre de pie junto a la puerta se volvió hacia ella. Vestido con un formal _smoking_ —Armani, si no se equivocaba—, su mirada era impersonal.

—¿Su invitación, Madame?

—Oh, sí. —Azorada, ella giró y aflojó su chal para desnudar el hombro, mostrando un pequeño conejo blanco pintado en su piel. —Estoy invitada por el anfitrión, Jasper Whi…..

—Sin apellidos— interrumpió él. —Aquí el anonimato es clave. Queremos que los invitados se sientan bienvenidos, así que sólo usaremos nombres de pila y usted puede llamarme _Dimitri_. —Su expresión cambió de fría a acogedora. —Usted debe ser la señorita Isabella. El señor Jasper me dijo que la esperara.

Ella subió su chal de vuelta a su lugar.

—Es un placer conocerte, _Dimitri_.

Él sonrió como si sus palabras lo divirtieran.

—Su equipaje llegó hace varias horas y fue trasladado a su cuarto. Si me lo permite, la escoltaré allí ahora, así puede descansar de su viaje.

Isabella refrenó una sonrisa mientras él le tendía su brazo. Parecía ser un poco más joven que sus propios cuarenta y un años, pero sus modales hablaban de una época hacía mucho tiempo muerta.

—Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho.

Haciendo deslizar la mano femenina en la parte interior de su brazo, _Dimitri_ la condujo a la casa. Aunque conocía a Jasper desde hacía casi veinticinco años, nunca había ido a su casa solariega. Construida a finales de 1800, _Prentice House_ era la creación de un barón obsesionado por los ferrocarriles, el primer Prentice en labrarse un nombre por sí mismo. Muchos años atrás, después de varios _cocteles_, Jasper se había reído de lo ostentoso de la casa y las tierras circundantes. En ese momento, al verla, ella podía entender a qué se refería.

El piso era de mármol italiano, con incrustaciones de bronce simulando los carriles de un ferrocarril, motores y ganado. Reprimió una sonrisa ante la visión de un toro particularmente bien dotado. El cielo raso se alzaba dos pisos en lo alto, con dos arcos macizos de rica caoba intercalados con una araña de luces de un tamaño que nunca había visto fuera de un teatro de ópera. La luz que se reflejaba en los numerosos cristales la deslumbró.

El despliegue colosal de las escaleras hacía juego con el tamaño abrumador de la casa misma. Alfombrada con un color rojo vino, su anchura era de por lo menos quince pies y ascendía a una altura vertiginosa. Permitió que sus dedos acariciaran el pulido pasamanos de caoba a medida que subía, con la mirada fija en las tres ventanas de _vitreaux,_ de altura imponente, más arriba.

Los cristales enjoyados atrapaban el sol que se desvanecía, derramando sombras de colores a través del descansillo, como joyas lanzadas descuidadamente alrededor. El cristal central delineaba a una mujer de cabello de oro de proporciones asombrosas. Vestida con atavío angélico que incluía un halo, su expresión extasiada, sus senos desnudos y sus manos extendidas negaban sus aspiraciones divinas. Los cristales que enmarcaban a la criatura lasciva estaban llenos de querubines pequeños y gordos armados con arpas, mini-arcos y flechas. Mientras se acercaba, notó que muchas de las criaturitas hacían gala de unos penes impresionantes.

Isabella no pudo impedir la risa que burbujeó de su garganta.

—Una pieza interesante, ¿verdad?— comentó _Dimitri_ mientras la conducía a la izquierda, donde había más escalones. —El dueño original la encargó. Dicen los rumores que su esposa se rehusó a usar las escaleras principales, prefiriendo en lugar de eso la entrada de los sirvientes.

—Puedo comprender por qué.

—El señor Jasper le dio instrucciones a los empleados de cuidar especialmente de usted —_ Dimitri_ la dirigió a un vestíbulo largo lleno de puertas.

—¿De veras? Jasper y yo hemos sido amigos durante muchos años. Lo adoro. —Mientras pasaban por una puerta abierta, Isabella vislumbró un suntuoso juego de dormitorio mientras iba siendo preparado para un invitado.

_Dimitri_ le dio un golpecillo amigable sobre los dedos antes de soltarla para abrir una de las dos puertas al final del pabellón.

—Éste será su cuarto durante su estancia aquí— dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar.

Los pies de Isabella se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra color crema mientras entraba al cuarto, con un suspiro de placer en sus labios. A su izquierda, una gran chimenea llena de leños y yesca esperaba el toque de una llama para llevarlo a la vida. Un confortable sofá cubierto con un montón de lujuriosos almohadones aparecía directamente ante ella; un pequeño escritorio estaba situado delante de una ventana grande, y a su lado una gran mecedora sin brazos. Directamente opuesto al portal, había un conjunto de puertaventanas que llevaba a un balcón con vista a los jardines.

A la derecha estaba la cama. Una de cuatro postes color crema, de tamaño _king-size, _cubierta con una colcha marfil y lila y una cantidad innumerable de almohadas.

Se veía divina.

—Esto es precioso.

—Estoy encantado de que encuentre la habitación de su agrado. El cuarto de baño está en la puerta de allí. —Él gesticuló hacia la puerta abierta en el extremo derecho más allá de la cama. —Los nombres de sus asistentas son Molly y Rachel y puede llamarlas marcando el 9 en el teléfono en cualquier momento del día o la noche.

Isabella dejó correr sus dedos sobre la colcha, entregándose al lujo de sentir la seda cruda.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, _Dimitri_.

—De nada, señorita Isabella. Espero que esta visita cumpla con todas sus expectativas.

Ella levantó la mirada a su cara, pero la expresión del hombre era tan amigable como antes. Le dirigió una leve reverencia antes de dejar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer lanzó su bolso sobre la cama, luego caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Encendiendo la luz, suspiró de placer al ver el cuarto inmaculado. Gruesas alfombras de color melocotón cubrían el mármol pulido mientras los límpidos espejos cubrían una pared. Una tina maciza ocupaba una esquina, con una ducha completa a su lado. La cómoda estaba metida en otra esquina junto con un bidé.

En el vanitory había aceites esenciales de vainilla ardiendo en traslúcidos hornillos con asas de latón, junto con una selección de cremas costosas, lociones y champús. Una pila de toallas color melocotón esperaba que las disfrutara en un taburete acolchado al alcance de la tina.

Si había algo que amara especialmente, era un cuarto de baño espacioso. Cuando había comprado su casa varios años antes, había tenido pocos requisitos: varias chimeneas, una cocina grande y un cuarto de baño espacioso. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar dos de tres, pero luego había remodelado un dormitorio entero para convertirlo en su lujoso cuarto de baño.

Isabella usó rápidamente las instalaciones antes de moverse hacia el vanitory. Quitándose la máscara de lentejuelas, clavó los ojos en su cara familiar.

La oscuridad de sus ojos chocolate le regresaron la imagen de su cara en forma de corazón. Su nariz era común, pero sus labios eran llenos y rosados. Gracias a la humectación, su piel era buena, y su figura decente gracias a su amor por el _footing._

Su pelo largo de color café estaba arreglado en una torsión simple con algunos mechones sueltos. Su pelo siempre había sido una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Era grueso y, cuando había mucha humedad, rebelde. Como había perdido el pelo varios años atrás, odiaba llevarlo muy corto y algo en su interior siempre gritaba en el momento en que su estilista giraba en su dirección con unas tijeras en la mano.

Sonrió abiertamente al pensarlo. Algunos decían que era bonita; varios hombres incluso se habían atrevido a llamarla hermosa. Se volvió hacia un lado para comprobar la línea de su vestido dejando correr la mano sobre el costado. Sí, no demasiado vergonzoso para una dama que simplemente sumergía el dedo del pie en sus cuarenta.

En resumen, sería un cadáver con muy buena apariencia en su funeral.

Tomó un aliento profundo y enderezó su columna vertebral. No iba a pensar en eso ahora, porque era un momento para disfrutar y, demonios, iba a gozarlo incluso mientras se preguntaba si se había extralimitado.

Deslizó la máscara de regreso a su lugar, enderezándola con la ayuda de su reflejo. En ese instante, se sentía bien, tenía una buena apariencia y eso era todo lo que necesitaba… por el momento, al menos. Jasper la había invitado a su casa para relajarse, conocer personas y, si lo deseaba, involucrarse en placeres físicos de común acuerdo con un hombre de su elección. Una mirada a su reloj pulsera le dijo que era hora de empezar la cacería.


End file.
